


Old Love and Turtleducks

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Zutara friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go together quite nicely. Zutara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Love and Turtleducks

**Author's Note:**

> This can be interpreted however you want, but I originally went with Zutara friendship.

There was something peaceful when it came to the Fire Nation garden hidden away in the Royal Palace. Katara couldn't quite tell if it was the air of serenity in such a place known for its past, or the openness of it all. How the plants bloomed so vibrantly and full of life, or how the rays from the setting sun hit the pond waters in just the way that it illuminated the entire clearing with such colors that the Master Waterbender was left speechless at the sight.

Or could it have bee the odd guests that had taken shelter in the area?

Katara sat at the edge of the pond, tearing off another piece of bread and holding it out to the small turtleducks, clucking her tongue softly. She had been at it for the past half hour with no luck, but she was patient. They would always venture close, drifting lazily within reach but never daring to come closer. They were thin for what they should have been, and it appeared that one had a gimp foot. It wasn't until they started to make a fuss of squeaks and quickly swim towards the left of her did she realize her company.

"Firelord Zuko. To what do I owe the honor of your presence?" She teased, smiling as he lowered himself to the ground next to her. He had recently chosen to grow his hair out, including a small bit of scruff on his chin. It had taken a while for the waterbender to get use to the look, though she had to admit it was rather becoming of the scarred ruler.

"Just thought I would pay my guest a visit now that work is done." He sighed, giving her a tired smirk. It was rare for the two friends to get together, so when they had the chance to they would usually spar. However, Katara could tell how exhausted the other was, and decided to enjoy a nice quiet evening in the gardens instead. Clearly, he had no qualms about this—

"Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!"

Except for the excited turtle ducks that had clambered out of the water and up to him, rubbing their wet feathered bodies against him. Zuko looked down at them and pouted.

"Come on guys, not this again. Shoo!" He grunted, waving them off. They scattered yet quickly returned, resting in the grass next to him. The smallest one with the deformed leg had other intentions, desperately trying to scale up the slick material of his tunic. The Firelord looked down at it, letting out a small sigh before picking it up gingerly and setting it on his head as if it was a normal occurrence. It was a long several minutes with the waterbender looking back and forth from the content animal to the seemingly meditating bender, unsure whether it would be wise to laugh or ask. She chose the latter.

"May I ask—"

"He likes the height. It makes him feel… bigger." He shrugged, picking up another and handing it to her. "Be careful with her, she frightens easy."

"Oh, hush. I love animals." She chided, holding up the small piece of bread from earlier.

"…I was talking to the turtle duck."

 

[x]

 

Spirits, that seemed to be a lifetime ago. Things had changed drastically over the course of thirty years. Mechanical carts on wheels, electricity in every home, telephones… the loss of friends and family. It had been a rough few years on everyone with the loss of the Firelady, though none took it as hard as her husband. He grieved for weeks, barely eating and having difficulties finding the will to go on without her by his side. Katara had been called to check his health, though she came to help her oldest friend.

After searching the palace for what seemed like an eternity -Agni, did they change the layout of this damned place again!?- she finally found him in the gardens, sitting by himself at the edge of the pond. The elder waterbender slowly walked over towards him and sat to the right of him, her joints stiff from walking excessively. She let out a sigh, turning her head to take in the aged Firelord. Time had been forgiving to the man, having not changing his appearance much other than the dark circles under his eyes and a few more grey hairs. Even the rather large turtle duck resting comfortably on his head seemed to be at home. Katara and the others poked fun at their firebending friend, as he had the tendency to overfeed the poor animals. Eventually, the Fire Nation was proud to declare that their Lord had raised the fattest turtle ducks in the four nations. Needless to say, it only added fuel to the others fire.

"Hello, Xin." She greeted, giving the animal a friendly smile. It cracked an eye open at her, silently acknowledging her presence. When the firebender refused to speak, the turtle duck ruffled its feathers and nipped at his ear. Katara chuckled softly, reaching in between them to lift one of the smaller looking creature in her arms, gently rubbing it under its beak. Zuko sighed, looking over at her with a forced smile.

"Long time no see, Master Katara." He said, his voice gruff. His body language clearly spoke of his exhaustion and heartache, his eyes holding such a depth of sadness to them that the healer had to force herself to not embrace the man, knowing he would simply brush her off.

"How have you been, Zuko?" She asked gently, opting to instead rest her hand on top of his. Ochre eyes drifted down slowly towards their connected hands, staring at them for such a long length of time. Finally, Katara felt him turn his hand over, their palms rubbing against one another as he tightened bony fingers around her tightly. Of course, he was a man of action, never one for words…

She closed her eyes, turning her head away from him as the tears fell from his eyes, hitting their conjoined hands. Never once did they speak that evening, both choosing to instead admire the sunset and the company of the turtle ducks while holding onto one another.


End file.
